


Like Silence But Not Empty

by Cliophilyra



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Happy, Lazy - Freeform, M/M, Rain, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5716213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cliophilyra/pseuds/Cliophilyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silly, fluffy, sleepy, sweet...nothing else to say really. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Silence But Not Empty

**Author's Note:**

> "I like it when it rains hard. It sounds like white noise everywhere, which is like silence but not empty."
> 
> The Curious Incident of the Dog in the Nightime by Mark Haddon

Dean opens his eyes, wondering if it was the rain that woke him, or something else. He can hear it pounding against the windows, streaming down the pane, pooling in the courtyard and splashing in the pool.

The only other sound is the soft breathing of the man next to him. Cas lies on his stomach, his face is turned away but one hand reaches unconsciously toward him. Fingers outstretched against thin motel sheets that smell of cheap laundry soap and the ghosts of cigarettes. 

Dean listens to the rain, he's never stopped to listen before. He's fascinated by the effect of the sound; how safe it makes him feel. The white noise forms a cocoon around them. It fills his attention, drowning out his thoughts until the relentless percussion is the be all and end all.

Cas stirs momentarily. He turns his head, his chapped lips twitch in a smile, his fingers flex against the cotton and he murmurs something that might be Dean's name, but he doesn't wake.

Dean reaches a hand to the sleeping mans face, smoothing a thumb over the line of his eyebrow and running his fingers into his messy, dark hair.

Cas makes a small sound of contentment and pulls the blankets higher over his shoulder.

The rain cascades against the glass like scattering rock salt on a wooden floor.

Without thinking Dean finds himself stroking Cas's face again. His hand lingers against a sleep creased cheek a moment too long and as Cas blinks blearily at him Dean realises he woke him on purpose. He wants to share this with him.

"S'wrong?" Cas asks, his voice coarse and low. 

"Nothing...sorry. Just...listen?" He replies, feeling awkward now to have dragged him from well earned rest for something so silly.

Cas frowns for a moment as he tries to process the cryptic request, blinking in confusion until a particularly loud barrage of rain rattles the panes; then he grins and its as if the room has lit up. "I always liked listening to the rain." He says quietly, reaching out to stroke down Dean's neck. "It feels safe...like we're hidden somehow?" He moves closer and presses his lips to Dean's, the kiss is soft but insistent, it fits amongst the rain. Then he pulls Dean to him, turning him and wrapping his arms around him from behind, twining their legs together and settling his chest against the broad curve of Dean's back. 

Warm breath moves the hair behind Dean's ear as Cas noses against his skin. He can feel him smile. 

Dean's skin flickers as Cas moves his hands lazily over the soft muscles of his stomach, ghosting over skin, drawing him tighter into the circle of his arms, trailing soft kisses down his neck. A delicious shiver runs through his whole body. 

He gasps softly as he feels Cas's hand slip lower, into the curled hair, tracing the suddenly increasing length of him. Fingers trip over his skin, dragging lightly as his cock thickens. He moans quietly and drops his head back to rest against Cas's shoulder as Cas wraps his fist around his cock and begins to stroke him, slowly at first and then faster as soft, urgent sounds are pulled from his throat. 

Dean can feel Cas's cock, hard, sliding against his ass. He pushes back and Cas groans and bites the soft space between his neck and shoulder, making sparks shoot over his skin. Blindly he reaches behind him, eager to give Cas the same pleasure but his hand is pushed away. "This is for you." Hot breath right against his ear makes him gasp. His eyes fall shut as Cas whispers again. "You are so beautiful. I have never ever seen anything as stunning as you." Dean doesn't really believe that but when he hears Cas say it he's closer to believing it than he has ever been. 

He moans again as Cas's hand on his cock moves faster. Something starts to curl and tighten in his belly, tingling warmth spreads through him and he lets the peace and pleasure wash over him as he comes in hot spurts over Cas's hand with his name on his lips. 

As he tries to catch his breath, head back, panting up at the ceiling, the laugh that bursts from his chest catches him unawares, startling him as much as the other man. "Are you ok Dean?" Cas asks, sounding fond and amused. 

Dean carries on laughing, shoulders shaking quietly. He's grinning like an idiot and he doesn't really know why but he can't stop and he doesn't really want to.

Who would have ever guessed they'd end up here?


End file.
